The Ninjago Multiverse
The Ninjago Multiverse is the string of infinite universes that are bound together by time. The Ninjago Multiverse consists of an infinite amount of worlds that are alike and unlike from each other. The most commonly found Earth is the "Prime" timeline, or Earth-1.5. That is where LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu takes place. No other earth has interfered with the Prime Timeline in history. These distinct worlds share reality with the realms around them, (meaning Ninjago Earth-X is directly related to Chima Earth-X.) The laws of reality rarely differ between the separate dimensions, but under certain circumstances things have been known to change (such as the addition or subtraction of a realm, or an elemental power being brought into or out of existence.) Known Multiverses There are an infinite amount of Multiverses that exist in Time, and are all connected to Ninjago; some of them include and are not limited to: (Feel free to add your own universe) Which Earth is your favorite? (Feel free to add your own characters!) Characters within the Multiverse Earth-1 ZaneDoomsday.jpg| Zane Doomsday Gi ColeDoomsday.jpg| Cole Doomsday Gi JayDoomsday.jpg| Jay Doomsday Gi Kai Doomsday.JPG| Kai Doomsday Gi Earth-3 These new characters originate from Earth-3. This Earth includes "Slimeball" and "Sandstorm" * Jaxx Manson (in seasons 11-15) * Cassandra Alleyway (in seasons 11, 13, and 14) * Zachary Donavan (in season 12) * Maxx Manson (in Season 13 and 14) Earth-4 Apocolypseburg Lloyd.jpeg| Apocalypseburg Lloyd Earth-9 Dimmick.jpg| Lord Garmadon Earth-14 Zane-0.jpg| Zane as he appears in Legends of Ogaji: Fire 'N Ice Nya121214.jpg| Nya (Samurai X) Wu- Earth 14.jpg| Master Wu Earth-15 Kai121215.jpg| Kai Skylor121214.jpg| Skylor Pythor121214.jpg| Pythor in human form Earth-17 Jay12121217.jpg| Jay with his Ultimate Potential unlocked Ben1217.jpg| Ben Bawn Fritz1217.jpg| Fritz Donegan; leader of the Starfarers Earth-23 These are the characters and creatures that originate from Earth-23. * Lords of Darkness ** Melina Lord ** General Grid ** General Shadow ** Dark Lord * Guardians of Light ** Agent Poight * Beastors ** Bronze Lion ** Metal Ape ** Metal Munch ** Black Raven ** The Grand Beast ** Tungsten Cheetah ** Silver Eagle ** Iron Mole * Creatures ** Shadow Dragon * Elemental Masters ** Tor Orb ** Zor Orb/The Imperial Defender * Cyberborg Empire ** Cybermaster ** Cybersly ** Cyberdrain Earth-24 These are characters that originate from Earth-24 * Elemental warriors ** Commando Bruce ** Commando Ezra * Dark Kai * Dark Ray * General Grid Earth-25 These are the characters that originate from Galvatream's former canon * The Molten Army ** Lord Moltron ** General/Commander Selina ** Commander Moltar * Frost Legion ** Icebreaker/Frosty ** Frost Lord ** Icyfate ** Froze ** Frezon ** Freezer * Dark Army ** Rock Lord ** General Rockcrunch ** Commander Stone ** Rock Brothers *** Stonecrush *** Groundpound *** Earthmover ** Mountain King * Shadow Army ** Commander Flame ** Commander Volcanic ** Commander Magma * Tech Lord * Clouse Junior * Fluid Sickness * Asolor * Tech Ninja ** Benthos ** Eve ** Milly ** Brady ** Carly ** Hal ** Echo ** Lydia ** Shatter Earth-26 * Celestials ** Blackhole ** Gordane ** Villainous ** Timester ** Erudite * Titans ** Extinction ** Destroyer ** Eradicator ** Voracity * Serpentine ** Froze * Human ** Tech Lord ** Frost Lord ** Icicle ** Freezer ** Frezon ** Frosty ** Clouse Junior * Elemental Humans ** Del Smith ** Asolor ** Benthos ** Eve ** Milly ** Carly ** Hal ** Lydia ** Echo ** Shatter ** Brady * Dark Humans ** The God Slayer ** Grid Lord ** Shadow Lord ** Melina Lord * Guardians ** The Profound Colossus ** Elemental Guardians * Moltus ** Moltron ** Moltar ** Selina * Stone Human ** Rockcrunch ** Stone ** Earthmover ** Groundpound ** Stonecrush ** Mountain King * Shadow Human ** Flame ** Volcanic ** Magma * Ancient Gods ** Icebreaker ** The Grand Beast * Lord Pernicious * Beastors ** Bronze Lion ** Tungsten Cheetah ** Iron Mole ** Metal Ape ** Metal Munch ** Black Raven Earth-29 * Autobots ** Jaya ** Kailor ** Spinjitzu Master ** Pixane * Decepticons ** Kronix ** Serpentor Earth-31 * Villains ** Elemental Masters *** Lloyd-Master of Wind ** Stone Army/Nindroids *** Spinjitzu Master-Master of Golden Power, Ninjago's first evil *** Zane-General of Digital Spinjitzu Masters army(General of Ice) *** Pixel-Zane's selected second in command *** Dareth-General of the Stone Army(General of Stone) ** Sons of Wu *** Wu-Master of Creation, Leader(General of Creation) *** Misako-Leader of the Sons of Wu(while Wu is dead), Second in command of the Sons of Wu(when Wu is alive) *** Echo Zane-Second General of the Sons of Wu *** Ronin-First General of the Sons of Wu ** Anacondrai Cultists *** Ray-Head of Ray's Noodle Empire *** Maya-Light Magic user ** Sky Pirates *** Jay-Leader(General of Lightning) *** Nya-Master of Time and co-leader(General of Water) *** Ed-Second in command *** Edna-Second in command ** Vermillion *** Kai-Master of Time, Leader(General of Fire *** Skylor-Second in command ** Other *** Faith-Leader of the Oni Hunters *** Mystake-The Dragon Leader *** Cole-Creator of Airjitzu *** Skales-Last of the Hypnobrai * Heroes ** Ninja *** Nadakhan-Master of Lightning *** Morro-Master of Energy(Master of Darkness as the Second Overlord) *** Acronix-Master of Fire *** Krux-Master of Water *** Master Yang-Master of Earth *** Cryptor-Master of Ice *** Garmadon-Master of Destruction ** Elemental Masters *** Chen-Master of Amber *** The Overlord-Master of Darkness ** Ninja Allies *** Harumi-informant *** Kozu-The Brown Ninja *** Killow-Mercenary *** Min-Droid-Samurai-C ** Other *** The Omega-Former Dragon *** Iron Baron-New leader of the Oni Hunters(Oni Defenders) *** Ultra Violet-New owner of the Noddle House *** Mr.E-Echo Cryptor *** Firstbourne-Mother of all Oni ** Serpentine *** Anacondrai *** Constrictai *** Fangpyre *** Venomari Earth-60 Feel free to add your user pages here.(It's why I created this universe-Because we need a place to belong.) * The Grand Architect Earth-61 * The Ninja * Four Avatars ** Vendence *** Vendence's Elite Warriors ** Amber ** Drazlu ** Rursho Earth-65 The Dark Samurai.png|The Dark Samurai Skylor-The Dark Samurai.png|The Dark Fury Earth-68 * Benthos * Eve Earth-73 * Commander Serpen Earth 78 * Order of The Blade ** Crimson Samurai ** White Knight ** Blue Typhoon ** Dark Archer ** Topaz Assassin * Ninja ** Jay ** Cole ** Zane ** Nya ** Master Wu ** Caleb ** Kaya Earth-81 These are original characters in the Danon Universe * Kronos the Master of Time * Zora the Master of Gravity * Jack the Master of Air * Rune Earth-88 * Llynn Garmadon Earth 90 Mostly individuals from other Lego franchises (Too many to list here). Earth-101 These are the villains who appear in Earth 101 * Alpha * Beta * Gamma * Dark Spinjitzu Master Earth-123 * Joy Garmadon * Harumi Garmadon * Zora Garmadon * Lloyd 70607 * Marlin Grayson * Mnkae Grayson * Alpha * Skylor * Technic Wu * Baze Mulbus * Sharto * Age Eater * Dawn Age Eater * Alia Age Eater https://fab-bricks.com/custom-minfig-1553215778/ * Dan Age Eater * Kai * Tut Cophagus * Main Cophagus * Tanzin Cophagus * Blunk Cophagus * Clockter Cophagus * Mark Cophagus * Batman "Bruce Wayne" * Kid Batman "Jake Wayne" Earth-333 * Lin (Breeze) Earth-564 * Ethereal Sentinel * Spineclaw Earth-661 The characters of Earth 661 are listed here in families. Many of these characters possess some form of Magic, or Elemental Power. Atali Family * Marissa Atali ** Kina Atali [[Moisson Family|'Moisson Family']] * Rumina V. Moisson ** Himiko L. Moisson * Gerald G. Moisson ** Wilbert Moisson *** Naomi S. Moisson *** Chloe P. Moisson *** Jayden Moisson *** Kate M. Moisson ** Henry P. Moisson Kimber Family * Kayleigh F. Kimber ** Natalie Kimber * Peter Kimber ** Melissa T. Kimber *** Lily M. Suzuki-Kimber ** Madelyn V. Kimber *** Ethan Kimber ** Paige Kimber (married to Wilbert Moisson) Medina Family * Taylor I. Medina (married to Peter Kimber) * Annalise A. Medina Avila Family * Victor D. Avila ** Cameria E. Avila Meyer Family * Daniel L. Meyer * Lilian D. Meyer [[Collett Family|'Collett Family']] * Draven M. Collett Mydoriya Family * Morgan A. Mydoriya * Eloise L. Mydoriya Valencia Family * Chantelle M. Valencia * Earth-902 * The Molten Army ** Named members *** Lord Moltron *** General Selina *** Commander Moltar *** General Meltus ** Molten Brutes ** Molten soldiers ** Molten Commanders ** Molten Scouts ** Molten Dragon * Oni ** Unknown Female Oni ** Female Oni's father ** Female Oni's son ** Lord Garmadon * Ninja ** Kai(Vendence) ** Lloyd ** Nya ** Jay ** Cole ** Zane ** Pixel ** Master Wu ** Skylor * Serpentine ** Skales Earth-4302 * Fire Empire ** Emperor Kai Smith ** Empress Skylor Smith ** Princess Zarah Smith * Water Republic ** Chancellor Nya Walker ** Senator Mary Walker * Lightning Collective ** High Commander Jay Walker ** Commander Sparkplug Walker * Earth Syndicate ** Lord Cole ** Prince Shatter * Ice Federation ** `King Zane ** Queen Pixel ** Prince Arczero * Energy Monarch ** Master Lloyd Garmadon ** Mistress Harumi Garmadon ** Commander E ** Princess Lydia Garmadon ** Sensei Wu * Dragon Hunters ** Bow ** Chain Legs ** Chew Chew ** Crossbow-Second in command ** Iron Lord-leader ** Metal Pilot * Empire of Darkness ** The Overlord Earth-8697 * Ninja ** Cole ** Lloyd-Leader ** Master Wu ** Nya ** Jay ** Zane ** Pixel ** Misako ** Skylor ** Kai * Oni ** Oni Warlords *** Vengetron-Leader *** Deceptiblast *** Hatewave ** Kai ** Hybrid *** Garmadon *** Master Wu *** Lloyd *** The First Spinjitzu Master * Sub-Zero Empire ** Arctic Emperor-Leader ** The Ice Samurai ** Asolor * Abyssons(Sarcusis) ** Typhon-Leader ** Chimera ** Manticore ** Cerberus ** Ouroboros ** Phoenix ** Sarcusis Warriors * Beastors ** Lion Clan *** Bronze Lion-Leader ** Eagle Clan *** Silver Eagle-Leader ** Ape Clan *** Metal Ape-Leader *** Metal Munch ** Mole Clan *** Iron Mole-Leader ** Cheetah Clan *** Tungsten Cheetah-Leader ** Raven Clan *** Black Raven-Leader * Molten Army ** Lord Moltron-Leader ** General Selina ** Commander Moltar ** General Meltus * Shadow Army ** Master Umbra-Leader ** Commander Flame ** Commander Volcanic ** Commander Magma * Order of Warlords ** Lord Pernicious-Master of Chaos-Leader ** Lord Voracity-Master of Greed ** Lord Destroyer-Master of War ** Lord Eradicator-Master of Power ** Lord Extinction-Master of Death * Other Villains ** Tech Lord * Necromancers ** Ochukras The Serpent-Leader ** Undead Serpentine *** Undead Great Devourer *** Undead Arcturus *** Undead Anacondrai ** Undead Vermillion *** Undead Machia *** Undead Raggmunk *** Undead Blunck ** Undead Humans *** Undead Harumi *** Undead Chen *** Undead Asolor *** Undead Hutchins ** Undead creatures *** Undead Grundles *** Undead Treehorn Queen *** Undead Dragons * Elemental Masters ** Caleb-Master of Order * Order of The Dragon ** Grand master *** Kai-Master of Fire, Vengeance, Deception and Frost Magic *** Zuko-Master of Magma(Retired) ** Master *** Kaya-Master of Aether *** Ruko-Master of Magma *** Tor-Master of Fear *** Zor-Master of Love *** Katana-Master of Frost *** Kenzin-Master of Aether(Retired) *** Suki-Master of Love(Retired) ** Sentinel *** Jai(deceased) *** Osaki *** Bumi *** Korra *** Mistake-Master of Destruction(Deceased) *** Hutchins(Deceased) *** Empress of Ninjago(Deceased) *** Tenzein-Master of Fear(Retired) ** Knight *** Shade-Master of Shadow * Tech Ninja ** Zarah-Master of Fire and Amber ** Colten-Master of Earth and Aether ** Lydia-Master of Energy ** Tristen-Master of Water and Lightning ** Echo-Master of Ice * Other ** Catherine Earth-26814 *Zane Yakumo Julien *Kaimu Hakurei *Royodo Kirisame *Hong Jai *Koichi Hibiki *Morro Shameiyouji Yureikawa *Royoko Kirisame *Sendai Naiya Hakurei *Zen no Kokoro *Touhou characters in general Earth-29884 *Lion "Cole" Ushiromiya *Furnitures **Arnette **Seven Stakes of Purgatory *The Ushiromiya Family **Kinzo Ushiromiya **Krauss Ushiromiya **Eva Ushiromiya **Rudolf Ushiromiya **Rosa Ushiromiya **Natsuhi Ushiromiya **Hideyoshi Ushiromiya **Kyrie Ushiromiya **Jessica Ushiromiya **George Ushiromiya **Battler Ushiromiya **Ange Ushiromiya **Maria Ushiromiya *Witches **Lady Frederica Bernkastel **Lady Lambdadelta **Lady EVA-Beatrice Earth-7453274 * Galactic Empire ** Grand Admiral Kai ** Inquistor Garmadon * Rebel Alliance ** Jay ** Nya ** Ray ** Maya ** Ed ** EdnaCategory:Miscellaneous Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Multiverse Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Alternate Realities Category:Chimadino Universe Category:MasterGarmadon102 Universe